


Breathe Again

by Madame_Reject



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, I blame nyquil for this, Identity Issues, Inappropriate use of leather gloves, Jimmy wants to fuck with Seth, Light BDSM, M/M, Seth wants to forget about Tyler Black, breath play, pretty much just porn in part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth should had known better. He should have known he would never truly leave that part of him behind him. He tried his hardest. New name, new look and new friends and when that didn’t work out he changed everything again. He changed everything but that one person he thought he left behind years ago comes back and sees right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from...but the part two will probably come after school is over. Sooo Enjoy

Seth should had known better. He should have known he would never truly leave that part of him behind him. He tried his hardest. New name, new look and new friends and when that didn’t work out he changed everything. He changed everything. Seth Rollins needed to end up on top. Seth Rollin’s needed to be the best. He was the best and everyone knew that. He would do anything to get on top but he knew sooner rather than later his past would come back to haunt him. He thought one day Dean would snap and just kick the shit out of him or Roman would do the same. He just didn’t think someone this far back would come back to haunt him.

He never reads the dirt sheets anymore after the incident of his penis being posted on the internet but for some stupid fucking reason he was on his phone trying to get his feet back under him after close to three hours of cross fit, that’s when he saw the headline that peaked his interest.

Ring of Honor Veteran Hired By WWE.

He clicked on the article expecting someone like the Briscoes. He could work with Jay and Mark, they are stubborn red neck assholes but they were fun. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, he couldn’t be thinking like that. He wasn’t that kid in all black in ROH anymore, he was apart of the Authority, he couldn’t lower himself to be near indy trash but it wasn’t the Briscoe’s. He read the article and threw his phone without even thinking.

He was fucked.

\--

He was fucked the second Jimmy walked into the meeting. He was going to be working on creative and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Jimmy would be perfect at the job. His mind was always going a mile a minute about different ideas about anything and everything. Seth always respected that about him even though right now he really wanted to get out of this room. He saw Randy smirking at him with a knowing look in his eyes, that asshole probably talked Hunter into hiring Jimmy just to mess with Seth. He was so fucked. Jimmy looked good, he didn’t look like a corporate stooge. He was wearing skin tight black dress pants and a tight black dress shirt unbuttoned to show a fair bit of chest and silver necklaces. His bangs were dyed bright pink and kohl was smudged around his eyes. He knew Jimmy wouldn’t have dressed any differently and if he didn’t have that feeling that his chest was about to explode he would have grinned. Jimmy was grinning though, his eyes twinkling as he stared Seth down.

He was so fucking fucked.

To make things worse, his dick seemed very interested in the look Jimmy was giving him. Disloyal bastard.

The meeting was over fast at least. He wanted to go back to the hotel and relax before the taping tomorrow. He needed to be by himself and probably jack off till his dick fell off but no one needed to know that. This was all until Hunter fucked him right over.

“ Jimmy, I put you in with Seth. He can show you around, I know you two already know each other.” Hunter smacked Jimmy on the shoulder and Randy chuckled lowly. He wanted to scream.

“Seth.” Jimmy drawled out his name like he was saying it for the first time and his dick was a lot more interested. “ We will have some time to get reacquainted.”

“Great.” Seth murmured adjusting his pants as he stood up holding the briefcase in front of him just incase. “ You got a bag?”

Jimmy just kept smirking the way he did and motioned to the polka doted suitcase. He drug it behind him his eyes never leaving Seth as they left the arena and got to Seth’s car.   
That’s when Jimmy finally spoke again.

“ You look pretty cute in your little suit Tyler.” The way Jimmy said his old name sent a shiver up his back. He wasn’t Tyler Black anymore. He was Seth Rollins, he was the fucking face of this company and not some little twink who got way over his head.

“ Jimmy don’t start, I don’t go by that name anymore.” He hissed getting into the driver side and slaming the door.

“ I know, I know. You are Seth Rollins, the face of the WWE, too bad they only like you because you are pretty and easy to manipulate. “

“Fuck you Jimmy. You don’t know jackshit about me anymore.”

“ Tyler I have always been in your fucking head. I know you more then you know yourself. Doesn’t matter if change your name, change your hair or even change your outfits. You will always be Tyler Black, that little boy so fucking eager to please. Come on, have you sucked your new daddy’s dick yet? I know what went out with you and Mox. He still chats with me. Just wanting to know if you did that with all of your partners?” Jimmy sneered over at him and Seth slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. He didn’t know if he wanted to punch Jimmy or kiss him.

So he did both.

He slammed his fist into the side of Jimmy’s jaw making the older man groan. His dick was very interested in that sound. His dick was even more interested in the bloody grin Jimmy shot him before Seth fisted his hands in Jimmy’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. He was rough. He wanted to taste every inch of Jimmy, devour him. Work out the frustrations that were eating away at him. He tasted Jimmy’s blood on his tongue but he needed more. He pulled away from Jimmy’s lips and let out a frustrated groan.

“ Well that went better then I expected.” Jimmy murmured his hand going up to touch his swollen lip as Seth finally started the car peeling out of the parking lot.

“ Jimmy stop fucking talking or I’ll push you out of the fucking door.” Tyler-no Seth growled out. He wasn’t Tyler Black anymore. Jimmy was fucking with his head. That’s what   
Jimmy Jacobs did best, he may not be the biggest man ever but he could get in someone’s head with ease and it fucked Tyler-No his name was Seth for fuck sakes. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel again, the dull pain bringing him back to himself just little bit more. That’s when he finally realized Jimmy was talking to him in that smooth voice that made him want to drop to his knees and bare his neck.

“ Tyler, I know what you want. You need someone to take control. I can see it in your eyes. You need to be forced on your knees with a hand in your hair. You always needed me to give you what you need. You always tried so hard to be the one in control but you need help to get what you need. I know Mox couldn’t give it to you, I used to give him what he needed. He needs a firm hand like you do. I know your new daddy doesn’t know what you need either. How would he feel if he saw his knew precious pet totally under my control. I know what to give you. You just got to let me do it.” Jimmy purred, those nimble fingers running over his neck and into his hair giving the blonde and black curls a rough tug.

The anger melted out of his body, a low groan falling from his lips. Jimmy always knew what he needed. His brain was going in a consent lope of need, want, and submit. He needed Jimmy, he wanted Jimmy and he needed and wanted to submit to Jimmy. 

He was fucked.

A few words whispered in his ear and he was back to being that twenty year old who never hand a girlfriend or a boyfriend before. He was only a few drunken fumbles in from being a virgin and that’s when Jimmy took him under his wing. Jimmy made him do things that he never thought he would and beg for more. He was brought to the edge so many times just to find comfort in Jimmy’s arms. He needed this to happen. One voice was screaming in his head, telling him to kick Jimmy out of the fucking car that was the Seth Rollin’s voice. It was quickly being drowned out by Tyler Black’s voice, telling him to be a good boy. Tyler was the reason he pretty much purred pushing his head into Jimmy’s hand. He didn’t know how he got to the hotel but he did slamming the car into part and scrambling out. He needed this now.

Jimmy moved a lot slower and smoother. He grabbed the bags in one hand and put his other hand on the back of Seth’s neck steering him into the hotel. They checked into the room and went up to the fourth floor surprisingly without much effort. Jimmy kept whispering things in his year making Seth shiver and groan. Once the door was closed behind them, he crowded Jimmy up against it, his kiss frantic and needy. Teeth tugged on his lip before Jimmy pushed him away with a firm hand on his chin. 

“ Tyler, you know how I want you pet.” He growled out smoothing down the curls before pulling away fully to fully walk into the hotel room. Seth scrambled after him pulling off his dress shirt and pants before dropping down to his knees in front of Jimmy his hands behind his back. This was a position he hasn’t been in for nearly five years now. He was just working on muscle memory.

“ What’s your name?” Jimmy asked his fingers trailing down Seth’s cheek. He pushed into the hand needing the grounding touch.

“ Seth Rollins.” He murmured, his last shred of defiance. That was stopped quickly when Jimmy slapped him across the face. It was not gentle but it burned deep in his belly.

“ No what is your name?”

“ Tyler Black.” He looked up at Jimmy with wide eyes sucking in a shaky breathe. Jimmy cooed some praise before twisting Seth’s hair in his hand.

“ You are such a good boy. My good boy. Now lets see if you are still as good as you were back then. What’s your safe word?”

“Fall.”

“ Still the same. Now let’s get to it darling.” Jimmy smirked pulling Seth up by the hair. Seth was tired of running from who he used to be. He needed to be Tyler Black again even if it just was for the night.


End file.
